


Hairless feet!

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Frodo was just hanging out with his uncle’s friend when he decided to dangle his feet in the water to cool off. (You won’t catch him going in more than that! He’s a bit scared of water.) Dwalin joins him, anticipating his surprise when Frodo sees his bare feet… He remembers Bilbo’s reaction!Frodo is wondering if Dwalin hasn’t got hair on his feet for the same reason he hasn’t got hair on his head!





	Hairless feet!

**Author's Note:**

> [Here are the original pencils.](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/160311436589/hairless-feet-frodos-first-time-seeing-naked)


End file.
